


Suffer

by kundodo



Series: Kun and Dodo Series [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Doyoung has a Panic Attack, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Lee Taeyong is Bad at Feelings, M/M, NCT takes care of Doyoung, Panic Attacks, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, The rest of them are minor characters tbh, Yuta Helps, angst ending, jaehyun helps, serious panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kundodo/pseuds/kundodo
Summary: Doyoung always takes care for his members and when it’s their turn they don’t know how to help him.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Everyone, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Mark Lee, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Moon Taeil, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Everyone
Series: Kun and Dodo Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084136
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Suffer

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my first ffs like this. i hope you enjoy it though as it was a process to write!!
> 
> twitter: @Y4MS13S

doyoung was known for his patience and strong willed personality. he never really let anything get to him or ruin his self set vision of himself. after all doyoung had gotten this far to being viewed as perfect.

never crumbling when the others teased him, or made fun of him, even leaving him out of some things. doyoung just didn't care because he knew they loved him anyways.

but it gets to a point in life where things start to actually go downhill. even for someone like doyoung who never thought in a million years he would get mad at the members or annoyed by them. 

it all just started this morning when he barely got any sleep and had to wake up at five a.m. only getting about three hours of sleep. making himself a bit cranky, but he was sure that he could make the feeling go away.

until he got dressed and went to the kitchen to see trash everywhere. empty plastic cups thrown all over the floor and pizza boxes with some of it being half eaten placed on the kitchen counter. 

i mean what was doyoung expecting? afterall the boys on the 10th floor came to the 5th floor to have some type of party. of course doyoung staying for a bit before heading to bed, like i said not being able to sleep due to the sound of booming music.

doyoung let out a huge sigh before cleaning up the mess and fixing it up to the point where it was extra clean like nothing happened. he checked his watch and found out he was running late to his vocal lesson, great.

he sprinted to the car that had been sent to pick him up and quickly got into it. the driver immediately hitting the gas pedal and trying to rapidly get to the company. quite frankly he got pulled over and was handed a ticket from a police officer who made him about thirty more minutes late.

at this point it was 6:45 and doyoung wanted to scream his lungs out. he was originally supposed to be there by 6:15 but obviously there was no way he was gonna get out of excusing himself from this one. and when doyoung finally arrived he ran into the company, checking in properly before heading to the studio.

as he approached it he looked through the window to see his vocal coach tapping her foot and letting out angry grumbles and mumbles. yup, doyoung was most definitely going to get an earful.

and he was sadly right as he entered the first thing that happened was him getting lectured like crazy. but he still went through the lesson, getting critiqued extremely hard today. 

he was told that his breath control was nonexistent, the way he opened his mouth was obnoxious, and that the pitch was just not there at that perfect point. doyoung was basically described as someone who couldn't sing when he knew damn well he could.

going through hours of torture with his vocal coach yelling at him to do the song over and over again. to the point where he was so tired that he could've passed out right there and then.

"you're done doyoung, good job today but never be late again." the woman smiled as she gave doyoungs back a pat before heading out the room.

doyoung gave a tiny smile back then let out a loud whine as he just wanted this horrible day to be over so he can sleep and forget about it all. but that was a wish he wouldn't get today as he had practice with the band right at this moment.

he just wanted to eat, drink some water, then go to sleep. but sadly that's not how life is when you are an idol. so doyoung treaded his way over to the practice room and reluctantly opened the door seeing they already started practice.

doyoung placed his things down and went over to the boys who were stretching. he sat down and started stretching his legs only for him to yawn and rub at his eyes from tiredness. 

some of the members were concerned while others grinned from his vulnerability. he was just such a good person to target at the moment. 

"why are you so tired hyung? you went to sleep early last while the rest of us were partying up till two a.m if anything we should be tired." donghyuck teased as he walked over to doyoung.

"i couldn't really sleep with the music blasting." the elder replied dully.

donghyuck raised an eyebrow at his boring reaction and shrugged his shoulders, "not my fault you had a schedule at 5 in the morning loser." the younger pressed on.

"you are so fucking selfish." doyoung whispered underneath his breath so that donghyuck couldn't hear him.

"huh? what was that? huh doyoung?" hyuck played around as he dropped honorifics.

"just leave me alone." doyoung spoke as he rolled his eyes and got up walking away from donghyuck making the younger frown a bit.

"alright everyone get in your spots i'm gonna play the music." taeyong exclaimed as he connected his phone to the speakers.

everyone followed directions and taeyong pressed play before quickly running to his starting postion. all the members began dancing and everything was going good until doyoung seemed to start to slow down.

looking more sluggish than the others. it just looked horrible and taeyong couldn't stand it anymore so he yelled for everyone to stop as he paused the music.

"are you good doie? because you look like a mess." taeyong asked.

"i'm fine." doyoung shrugged the question off even though he was breathing way too hard.

"wow how are you ever gonna beat me if you can't keep up with choreography." donghyuck laughed.

doyoung felt himself deteriorate more and more as the youngest spoke. he just was having the worst day of his life and all of this 'i'm better than you' crap was really getting to him.

"hyucks right doie you can't even do choreo." johnny decided to chime in as the members started to laugh.

doyoung gritted his teeth as he began to feel dizzy. this was obviously way too much for him to handle. and the fact that the others were mimicking how he was dancing earlier made him want to just quit and cry.

"maybe try to be more like me doyoung and you will become better overall!" donghyuck joked, snapping the elders last straw.

"are you kidding me?! when are you going to leave me the fuck alone. do you guys realize how ungrateful you are?! leaving a whole fucking mess in the kitchen just for me to clean up in the morning when i didn't have anything to do with it? then i was late to my vocal lessons just because of that. not to mention the poor driver got a ticket for speeding. and i only had three hours of sleep when you knew that i had a long and early schedule the next day. do you guys really care about me or do you just enjoy making my life miserable?!" doyoung lashed out as he felt his vision get blurry.

he could feel his whole body tremble as his legs were barely supporting him. his hands were obviously shaking so badly as sweat dripped from his forehead   
and tears fell down his cheek blurring his sight. 

god he felt so weak and embarrassed right now. and all he could do was just stand there. looking at blobs of his members who he could barely make out. 

"calm down doie you're shaking a lot." yuta softly spoke as he went by doyoungs side, rubbing his back slowly as a coping method to bring his breathing back to a normal pace.

doyoung snapped his head to look at yuta and all of a sudden he felt panic arise inside of him as he realized what he had done. his perfect vision of himself had crumbled right before his eyes due to a bad day that randomly occurred. 

he quickly shoved yuta and began hyperventilating as he covered his mouth and crouched over. he felt like was gonna puke and he just couldn't handle it anymore.

he swore he heard the members calling out to him before he fainted on the spot. yuta catching him before he could hit the ground, carefully laying him down and pressing his fingers to the side of his neck to see if he was still breathing.

doyoungs breath seemed to steady itself as he basically fell asleep from over exhaustion and stress. yuta looked back the others to see shocked expressions and concerned ones.

"he's okay, i'm pretty sure he passed out from not getting enough sleep and stress." yuta tried to assure them.

"are you sure he isn't sick or something?" taeil chimed in as he bit his nails.

"only time can tell really." mark answered for him as he stared at doyoungs awfully pale body.

"it's all my fault i shouldn't have messed with him like that when i knew he was tired." donghyuck guiltily spoke.

"no, it's everyone's fault. because we didn't acknowledge him enough in general because we all could have prevented it." jungwoo quietly said.

"i can carry doyoung to the couch if you guys want me to." jaehyun offered.

the members nodded and the boy got up and made his way to doyoung. and sadness strikes him as he saw the awfully dark eyebags under doyoungs eyes and the stained clothing from bleach. 

he really worked hard for the group, yet no one thanks him or does anything for him.

jaehyun picked him up princess style and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead before laying him down of the couch. pulling a blanket from the cabinets and placing it neatly on top of him.

•

when doyoung opened his eyes he found himself in his bedroom. pajamas on and everything with a cold wet towel on his forehead.

everything from earlier hit him like a truck as he shut his eyes tightly and ripped the white towel off his head. he didn't deserve this treatment after what he said to them and donghyuck especially. 

he told them that they were ungrateful yet they still took time to get him all situated for a comfortable sleep. and doyoung couldn't help but feel like utter shit. 

it felt like the world was crumbling underneath him as his breath began to quicken once more. his heart racing as it ached from anxiety and regret.

doyoung began regurgitating even though he had nothing to eat or drink today. but he couldn't help the feeling of wanting to throw up. 

coughing loudly as he forced his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. his head began to feel lightheaded as his throat tightened on him. giving no tunnel for air to enter his system. 

basically suffocating from the thought of being hated on by his own members. and the feeling of regret and guilt eating him alive.

doyoung screamed into his hand as tears streamed uncontrollably down his face. he felt like he was slowly going insane. his whole body paralyzed in fear as not a single inch could move. only his hand that was trembling over his mouth.

he heard faint footsteps but his mind filled with a deadly ringing sound that drove him over the edge. he wanted it to stop. he wanted everything to just stop.

someone barged into his room, running over to his side and pulling doyoung into a hug. moving the boys hand off his mouth and placing his own hand on the back of doyoungs head, interlacing his fingers through his sweat covered hair.

he pushed his face into the crook of his neck and muttered shaky comforting words. 

"hyung breathe... please please please god please." the person begged as they rocked doyoung in his arms, "d-dont worry hyung please just breathe, i love you so much... donghyuck loves you so much." donghyuck muttered as he began to cry silently.

doyoung couldn't even make out most of his words except for his name. and as if it was a trigger doyoung began to scream again and hyperventilate as he felt his panic rise extremely high.

he tried to weakly push the younger away, not wanting the comfort he felt he didn't deserve. but he couldn't as no strength were in his arms, making him lay there limply on donghyucks chest.

doyoung coughing violently as he sobbed hoarsely. he felt donghyuck reach for something and rapidly tapping on it. he heard faint ringing noises and then muffled speaking from the device donghyuck had.

"taeyo— hyung.. please come to d-do.. room i— i cant.." donghyuck cried, "he's having an anxiety attack— i don't know, i something is happening.. he's n-not brea-thing pro-properly." donghyuck pleaded.

"what?! what, what's happening? hyuck it's 3 am, what's wrong with doyoung?! i'm on my way!" taeyong freaked out as he hung up.

donghyuck worriedly laid doyoung on the bed watching the elders chest heave. his body trembling as his face was covered with tear stains. donghyuck wiped his own tears away as he was terrified of what was happening. 

he placed his hands together and began to mutter prayers as he cried softly, wanting this real life nightmare to end.

taeyong came running into the room, his hair a mess and eyebags evident. he rushed to doyoungs side and his eyes widened while his jaw dropped. this was really serious.

he stared at his bestfriend that he loved dearly, suffer, knowing the only thing he could do was comfort him but never physically able to take the pain away. 

they could've avoided all of this if they listened to doyoungs requests.

-FLASHBACK-

the whole group decided it would be best to throw a party in the 5th floor. after all they haven't had an empty schedule for what seems like forever and they wanted to take full advantage of it while they had the chance.

ordering tons of pizza and other types of foods and snacks. drinks varying from alcohol to juices and sodas. they were gonna make sure this was the best night of their lives.

and to say the least, it was.

everyone was dancing to the blasting music that boomed throughout the whole house. drinking whatever they wanted to and eating however much they wanted. 

this was basically a utopia.

but it was getting extremely late. almost past 12 but the party felt like it was just hitting its most exciting peak. as they started with the traditional party games. such as ones like spin the bottle, stupid mafia games, and just dance on the wii.

and the mood went down a little when doyoung came groggily walking into the kitchen/living room. his skin looking abnormally pale and his face looking drained out of energy.

"hey guys... uhm do you think you can end the party soon?" doyoung asked basically pleading with his eyes, "i have an early schedule and i wanna catch some sleep at least."

"awww dont be a party pooper doie! we are just starting to get wild!" johnny exclaimed obviously a bit drunk.

"but my schedule is early.. please?"

"oh come on you can be a couple minutes late!" jaehyun smiled widely as he slung his arm over doyoungs shoulders making the boy flinch.

"just turn the music down atleast... please? i'm begging you." doyoung tried one more time.

"yeah yeah okay." jungwoo pouted.

doyoung gave a wry smile and went back to his room, locking his door shut and burying his face in his pillows. 

the music was loud as hell but they probably turned it down one octave which still was not enough. 

too bad doyoung didn't want to be that one "party pooper" otherwise he probably would have gotten a good sleep.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

taeyong felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes and went to doyoungs side. pushing the youngers hair back and looking closely at his features. 

doyoungs eyes being tightly closed shut, his hands clutched into fists, his lips spread apart letting out harsh breaths and silent screams, and his legs trying to bend up so he can be into a fetal position.

"hyuck go get yuta and jaehyun... i think they might be more helpful.. please." taeyong tried to stay calm, watching donghyuck nod and run out the room.

"doie breath baby... please, just breathe.." taeyong begged as he sat doyoung up not wanting him to fall asleep, scared of what might happen. 

doyoung opened his eyes and he barely made out taeyong in his blurry vision. he felt his heart ache knowing he let down his own bestfriend by acting this way.

"ta.. tae so-r.." doyoung tried to speak but every word he would say hurt his throat horribly. 

"no no no... baby don't apologize you did absolutely nothing wrong." taeyong said quietly as his heart broke.

and it was as if a brick hit the younger because all of a sudden he gasped in a terrifying way.

"he..lp it hurts.. tae it hurts!" doyoung screamed as he sobbed.

doyoung immediately pushed his knees up to his chest and wrapped his weak arms around them. his stomach felt like millions knives were stabbing into it, his head felt like it was gonna explode, and his throat felt like it could close completely any second. 

taeyong covered his mouth with his hand and looked away from doyoung. he just felt sick from seeing him like this. and his own body won't let him help doyoung it was as if he was stuck in fear. 

that was until he saw three people running into the room. donghyuck coming in with yuta and jaehyun who already carried a worried look.

yuta looked at doyoung and as if he knew exactly what to do. he wasn't like donghyuck or him, he stayed calm and immediately covered his worried expression.

because yuta knew that when someone was having an episode like this it was best if he were to stay calm and reliable.

next he slowly went in front of doyoung and held his hand near his body seeing if it would startle him but it didn't so he placed his hand on doyoungs back. softly stroking it.

"i'm here for you doyoung." yuta spoke clearly seeing doyoung look up at him.

yuta continued his comforting seeing doyoung slowly start to breathe a bit more normally. his crying and screaming stopping making everyone feel a bit relieved.

"do you need anything?" yuta asked soothingly.

doyoung heard him clearly and felt more secure and warm from the elders way of dealing with him.

"i need water... want yuta hyung to stay with me." doyoung said and looked around a bit and spotted jaehyun who remained expressionless, learning from yuta, "a-and hyun.. want jae to stay too please.".

"of course." yuta answered, then looked at taeyong and donghyuck telling them to get the water and exit the room.

even though doyoung felt his panic wash away he still had that aching pain in his stomach and a hoarse throat. he clutched his belly hard and whined loudly from the pain, trying to regulate his breathing. 

"have you ate lately hyung?" jaehyun questioned as he slowly sat on the bed.

doyoung shook his head, "not at all today, it hurts so bad jae..".

"i'm sorry it does baby, want any food?" 

"yes ple-ase... want some soup.." 

yuta and jaehyun smiled at his slow recovery. jaehyun texting donghyuck to make some soup as well.

"do you feel better? can you sit up?" yuta raised an eyebrow.

doyoung nodded and sat up, leaning his back against the wall. not wanting to look up at the members due to embassment, but he held himself back from freaking out once again.

"do you want to talk about what happened? or is it still too sensitive of a topic." jaehyun spoke carefully.

"no i can talk about it..." doyoung smiled, "uhm, as you know i couldn't get any sleep last night but it's not the party's fault entirely! i haven't been getting sleep in general lately.. then when i woke up and i cleaned the mess which took me longer than expected and so i was late to vocal lessons, getting stopped by the police before we even arrived. so i began to feel a bit anxious at that time.. and it got worse when i was criticized by coach. so when practice began i was really frustrated and hungry and thirsty.. donghyucks comments kinda made me lose my mind as my anxiety and stress was skyrocketing through the roofs" doyoung sighed.

"then when i woke up i realized you guys took care of me even though i said nasty things to you.. and i felt like i didn't deserve your kindness so i guilt tripped myself and began to panic because i thought you guys hated me.." doyoungs voice began to break as he sniffled, "i just regret showing my emotions and yelling.. and i'm so sorry for acting this way and waking you guys up... i'm so unbearable." doyoung felt tears fall down his cheeks.

"no baby, you did nothing wrong. i'm so proud of you for trusting me and yuta hyung with your emotions. we should be the ones apologizing for pushing you past your limits okay?" jaehyun frowned as he wipes doyoungs tears away, "don't cry beautiful, i'm sorry."

"he's right doyoung, you did absolutely nothing wrong and you know i'm telling the truth because i hate admitting when i do something wrong when i feel like i didnt." yuta spoke making doyoung laugh, "i'm so happy that you fought through that panic attack, because i know how difficult it was for you to do so. dont be so hard on yourself okay? no one is perfect... i love you so much and i'm deeply sorry.. we were in wrong." 

doyoung nodded and smiled widely, wiping the last of his tears, "thank you guys so much for making me feel loved.".

all three of them snapped out of the whole heartwarming moment when they saw a timid taeyong and donghyuck at the door with a tall glass of water and a huge bowl of soup.

doyoung looked at the youngest and just couldn't help but feel guilty. he waved his hand signaling that they could enter and donghyuck took the water and soup out of taeyong's hand and fast walked over to doyoung.

handing him the items and staring at him as if he was waiting for some kind of reassurance or praise. taeyong just crossing his arms and pouting because he wanted to be the one to bring the things over.

"thank you donghyuck and taeyong hyung, i appreciate it." doyoung nodded, "and i wanted to say im sorry hyuck for lashing out on you... it was totally uncalled for." .

"no no! dont say sorry! i— i was being stupid you had the right to put me back in place!" donghyuck sputtered as he was waving his arms everywhere. 

doyoung cracked into laughter as he enjoyed seeing the younger all flustered because of him, which never happens.

"just give me time to collect myself and you can go back to your mischievous actions." doyoung teased as he began to lift the spoon filled with soup to his mouth.

"uhm are you okay now? uhh is the uhh pa-panic uhh gone?" taeyong awkwardly asked.

"yeah i'm okay now, and hopefully after the soup and drink i will be in top shape for tomorrow's practice." doyoung smiled widely.

taeyong let out a deep breath of air as he clutched his chest, "thank god... so do you want us to leave you be?".

"mmmm," doyoung hummed, "mhm im good, you guys are free to go back to sleep. it won't happen again.".

•

doyoung woke up the "next day" feeling absolutely horrible.

he was so sure that this feeling would be gone after everything that happened yesterday. hell, he even ate the whole bowl of soup and drank that tall glass of water.

but his head was throbbing and his stomach just felt queasy. this was just annoying him to eternity, and he was willing to push this aside for the sake of their group practice.

getting up and dressed into clothes fit for dance. grabbing some things before heading down to where everyone was waiting for the van to transport them to the company.

all of them being oddly distant from each other making doyoung feel a bit weird and a tad bit anxious. he didn't like seeing the group like this at all and it wasn't helping the fact he still carried that same feeling from yesterday just in a faint version.

but the van came eventually and they all climbed inside, it still being awfully quiet and not helpful in any way shape or form. and at this point doyoung felt as is he traumatized his members with what happened last night.

he stayed quiet though as they slowly reached their destination. all of them entering the company and heading straight to the practice room.

this time some of them were actually clumping into small little talk groups as usual. maybe doyoung was just overthinking everything. false alarm i guess.

doyoung placed his things in the corner and watched as taeyong was suspiciously talking to the members that weren't there last night to witness what happened.

and it seemed as if it was something shocking because some of them gasped while others looked concerned. and it just made doyoungs heart drop being he just knew taeyong was most definitely talking about what happened, without his permission or anything.

why was the world hating on doyoung so much lately? why does he feel like throwing up again? why can he not handle things he used to be able to handle perfectly fine?

doyoung bit his lip trying to not gag. turning around not wanting anyone to see the sick expression on his face. he covered his mouth and squeezed his jaw hard as an attempt to make it stop.

but nothing was helping as his stomach was hurting extra bad making him wrap his free arm around his waist, pushing back at his stomach trying to use the pressure as some kind of comfort.

he bent over a bit and stumbled on his own feet before counting when inhaling and exhaling to calm him down. but its just wasnt working, and it got even worse when things went all quiet.

doyoung was just terrified to turn around because he didn't wanna face the judge mental looks. and he didn't wanna disappoint them by acting this way again after he said it wouldn't happen.

"hyung... you okay?" mark called out as it was evident he was walking his way towards doyoung.

doyoung tried shooing him away by waving his hand at him. but mark seemed pretty set on confronting him as he already reached the elder. 

"are you alright what's hurting?" mark questioned as he touched doyoungs arm.

"no... no! dont touch me, i-im fine s-ee?" doyoung spoke as he turned around faking a smile.

not noticing he had tears prickling in the corner of his eyes. and how pale he had become just from meeting eye contact with several of concerned faces full of pity.

god why couldn't doyoung just be normal? why did he have to be so damn problematic?

"no doie you're gonna have to sit practice out or atleast go home. you aren't in shape to be dancing.." johnny sternly added.

"you don't know any-thing... please... please just let me dance." doyoung mumbled as looked down.

"hyung its dangerous what if you collapse again? we can't have that happen." jungwoo frowned.

jungwoo was right. they can't have him ruining their practice just because he was so set on proving that his useless self could dance with them. when he obviously couldn't even stand up straight without wanting to gag from the sick thoughts in his head. 

doyoung was so stupid to even come here with them. he should've just stayed home knowing that if he went, they would have to deal with another episode. 

of course they couldn't have this happen again. and that once sentence was already getting twisted in the mind of doyoung. he was making it seem like jungwoo was calling his illness a disruption and a disgrace.

when jungwoo just wanted him to be safe and healthy. he just couldn't find the right words to say, not wanting to trigger doyoung even more.

"im— im so sorry... i shouldn't have came... im so stupid." doyoung whispered as his breath became shaky.

"no doie you aren't stupid.. don't say that to yourself.." taeil spoke, feeling his heart break.

doyoung shook his head and crouched down as he grabbed at his hair. pulling on it slightly as his breath hitched and he sobbed quietly. doyoungs sobs became louder and louder as seconds passed. 

to the point where he was getting to that bad point where he was yesterday. he kept biting his lip badly, drawing blood from it as he didn't wanna scream and freak them out.

"why does everyone ha-te me..... why d-didnt you ask me be-f-ore telling th-em... i just.." doyoung muttered to himself but loud enough for taeyong to hear.

"why does this h-have to be ha-ppen.... ing to mmm.." doyoung cried as he felt his throat close.

donghyuck felt panic arise as he had flashbacks from last night. he wanted to so badly be there for doyoung again but he knew that he would most likely make it worse like he did last time. 

and when he looked over to taeyong he saw the elder crying faintly, hyuck guessing because of what doyoung was saying to himself. and he was waiting for taeyong to do something but the boy was just standing there watching his own bestfriend have a panic attack.

donghyuck couldn't help but feel anger as taeyong was making it seem like he was the victim by crying and doing nothing. he was weak... so fucking weak for that and it made hyuck so pissed off.

"taeyong what the fuck are you doing standing there?!" donghyuck yelled, dropping all honorifics, "are you stupid?! crying like that when your best friend is in pain?? what are you? a child?! you are supposed to be helping him!".

taeyong snapped his head to look at donghyuck and furrowed his eyebrows as he saw the younger stomp towards him. donghyuck grabbing his shirt by the collar and shaking the elder.

raising his right fist and swinging it to connect to taeyong's cheek. he gritted his teeth as he saw taeyong not even fighting him back.

"where's the playing victim now?! you useless fucker!" hyuck screamed as tears streamed down his face. 

taeil quickly held donghyuck back and watched as johnny checked up on taeyong who was holding his jaw in shock. then they averted their attention to doyoung who was watching everything with wide eyes and a hurt expression.

his breathing seemed to quicken after witnessing what just happened and he began to muffle his screaming in his hand. everything was just so chaotic and bad right now and it was as if nothing could fix it.

donghyuck pushed taeil off of him and went to doyoung, rubbing his back and telling the elder that he was sorry and that he was here for him.

doyoung nodded and tried to breathe calmly but it just wasn't doing it. so yuta and jaehyun stepped in, hoping to work their magic that they did last night. 

and even though they did exactly like last time it was just no good. 

doyoung was still on full on panic mode.


End file.
